The Problem
by grissomrocks
Summary: Nick has a serious problem, will he ever admit that he needs help?


**Title:** "The Problem"

**Rating: **T

**Category:** General

**Author:** grissomrocks

**Summary:** Nick has a serious problem, will he ever admit he needs help?

**Spoilers:** Most of season 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the _CSI_ show. If I did, Nick wouldn't find himself the poster boy for bad luck.

* * *

Nick Stokes had a problem. It was serious, potentially life threatening. However, if asked, he would vehemently deny that he even had a problem. He dismissed the gossip and stares of the people in the lab as actions of those who had nothing better to do.

However, he couldn't totally ignore it. His closest colleagues noticed his problem and tried their best to help.

One day, Warrick cornered Nick in the locker room. "Hey, bro, got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Nick answered.

Warrick gathered his thoughts. He didn't want to push his best friend away, but he knew from personal experience how hard it was to admit these things. "Nick, I'm telling you this out of love. You have a problem and need help. If money is an issue, I can . . . "

Nick snapped, "I _don't_ have a problem! Look, Warrick, I know you mean well, but stay out of my business, okay?"

As Nick stormed out of the locker room, Warrick put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He wondered how long it would be before Nick self destructed.

The next night, Sara and Nick were working a crime scene. Sara noticed that Nick had missed what could've been a key piece of evidence. She quickly picked it up and put it in a bindle. For the past few weeks, she had noticed his observational skills were slipping, and she knew she couldn't cover up for him forever. A tear ran down her cheek as she realized that she'd have to tell Grissom what was going on. She didn't want to be a tattletale, but Nick needed help. He needed it _now_.

Later, Nick was processing the evidence from his and Sara's crime scene when Greg walked into the Layout Room. "Nick, my man, what's up?"

"Just processing some trace, Greggo. How are things with you?"

Greg nodded. "Good, good. Look, Nick, I've been noticing some changes in your behavior these past few months and I know it's really none of my business, but . . . "

Nick interrupted, "You're right – it is none of your business, Greg. Now leave me alone!"

"Okay, Nick, but if you ever need any help . . . "

"No!"

Greg sadly left the room, wondering what tragic event it would take for Nick to realize the how serious the situation really was.

A couple of days later, Grissom held a meeting with the team before letting them go home for the day. Except for . . .

"Nick, could I see you for a moment in my office, please?"

Puzzled, Nick followed Grissom. Grissom closed the office door behind them and gestured for Nick to sit down. After Grissom had seated himself, he immediately got to the point. "Nick, the others and I have noticed a marked change in you these past few months. Your writing is getting sloppy and there are multiple misspellings in your reports. I've also noticed that some of your evidence is being mislabeled. Then Sara told me yesterday that she's been covering for you missing evidence at scenes."

"Nick, I hate to do this, but if you don't get some professional help, I'm going to have to let you go. You are a good CSI, and I would hate to lose you, but you're turning into a liability. What is it going to take, Nick? Another Holly Gribbs?"

Nick couldn't think of anything to say to refute that. It was all true. He began to sob. "I'm sorry, Griss. You're right, I need help. What can I do?"

Grissom handed Nick a card. "This person is a friend of Catherine's. She specializes in problems like yours. Her name is Allison, and she said she'd give you a discount because Catherine referred you."

Nodding, Nick sniffed. "Thanks, Griss. I'll go see her now."

About a half hour later, Nick walked into the building. He never thought he'd find himself in a place like this, but everyone was right. He had a major problem, and he needed major help.

As he approached the receptionist, she smiled and said cheerfully, "Welcome to Allison's Hair Salon. May I help you?"

_**The End**_


End file.
